- Derek n'aime pas le café -
by LittlePoiZon
Summary: Os - Derek n'est pas un homme de café. Mais il y a des fois où il se laisserai bien tenter - [Sterek]


• Repost, après une erreur de manip' de ma part, de cet OS •

Bonjour à vous ! Voici un OS sans aucune prétention, qui attendait une fin depuis ... pas un an mais presque, dans mes tiroirs ! Et allez savoir pourquoi j'ai soudainement trouvé comment le terminer.  
Il s'agit d'un **Sterek** , très banal, mais que j'avais tout de même envie de poster pour le plaisir. Je suis plus lectrice qu'écrivain, mais de temps en temps j'arrive à surmonter le syndrome de la page blanche et à aligner quelques lignes !  
L'univers **Teen Wolf** ne m'appartient pas (Hello Jeff' !)  
Ce n'est _pas_ l'OS de l'année, juste un plaisir d'écriture, espérons que sa lecture vous soit agréable !

* * *

 **Derek n'aimait pas le café.**

Lundi matin, nouvelle vie, nouvelle ville. Il avait quitté son pays, sa Californie natale, pour se lancer à la poursuite de ses rêves. Il avait tout plaqué. Famille, amis et enfant. Même si il n'avait pas d'enfant. Disons pas encore. Il avait vendu ses affaires, fait quelques cartons, et traversé l'Atlantique avec l'essentiel, le strict minimum. Pour débarquer dans une petite ville Française, pas trop loin de Paris. Dépaysement total, à commencer par le climat. Humide, frais et venteux. Parfait début mois de Novembre. Outre le climat, la ville en elle-même n'avait rien de tout ce que Derek n'avait jamais connu. Pas de buildings, pas d'immenses voies goudronnées, pas de maisons aux volumes démesurés. Mais de charmants pavillons, une ville à l'architecture ancienne où le moderne s'insinuait harmonieusement, des routes pavées et même des voies piétonnes.  
Arrivé depuis un petit mois, d'ordinaire il appréciait parcourir les rues charismatiques de sa nouvelle ville. Il adorait voir les boutiques qui ouvraient à peine, les sourires chaleureux des travailleurs matinaux et le soleil qui inondait le pavé de sa lumière dorée et bienveillante.

Mais pas ce matin.

Ce matin, pour être honnête, il serait bien resté au calme et au chaud sous un monceau de couettes duveteuses dans le loft qu'il occupait en centre ville. Ce matin il aurait bien déserté les bureaux de la startup prometteuse qu'il avait lancé. Ce matin l'hiver c'était irrémédiablement abattu sur la ville, entraînant avec lui son lot de bourrasques de vent glaciale entrainant dans son sillage des brassées de feuilles mortes, brunes, molles et humides de la bruine qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis quelques heures. La lumière du soleil ne filtrait qu'à peine au travers des lourds nuages, et les rues d'habitude si enjouées n'étaient que grises, froides et glauques en ce début de journée. Encore, la neige aurait été de la partie, peut être que son humeur aurait été meilleure, mais dans la région qu'il avait choisi, il ne neigeait que très rarement, et le temps du jour était à la fois trop doux et humide, trop poisseux, pour annoncer le moindre flocon.  
Derek se pressait, emmitouflé dans sa longue parka noire, une écharpe bordeaux remontée jusqu'aux oreilles. Son chemin quotidien, d'ordinaire si plaisant, se transformait en course d'embuche à mesure qu'il battait le pavé, afin d'éviter les flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formées, pour ne pas ruiner sa paire de chaussures. Non pas qu'elles lui aient couté un bras, mais il y tenait quand même. Et rien n'allait en s'arrangeant. Quelques minutes après sont départ la bruine se transforma en gouttes plus grosses et plus nombreuses et en un instant, une averse diluvienne s'abattait sur sa tête.  
Malgré son assurance à vouloir braver les rideaux de pluies qui s'abattaient sur lui, Derek se rendit à l'évidence qu'à part arriver trempé jusqu'à la moelle au bureau et attraper un gros rhume, continuer d'affronter le mauvais temps ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Evitant une énième flaque, il sonda les alentour et se rabattit sur la devanture d'une échoppe, dans les tons beiges et chocolats, et dont les panneaux annonçait un coffee shop. Un coup d'œil sur l'intérieur lui indiqua même que l'enseigne était ouverte, et servait déjà les premiers clients matinaux qui, en vu de leurs parkas et autres parapluies dégoulinants, n'avaient eu non plus pas eu la force de continuer leur chemin au travers des gouttes. Résigné, Derek entra.  
A l'intérieur, la décoration était sobre, mais chaleureuse, dans des matériaux nobles, aux couleurs de bois précieux. Le mobilier aux tons chauds rappela au jeune entrepreneur la maison de ses parents, les fauteuils tellement grands que ses sœurs et lui s'y assaillaient à trois lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et les tapis si moelleux qu'on aurait pu y dormir. Sur les murs et au dessus des comptoirs, des tableaux et une horloge vintage venaient rajouter une petite touche de couleur au bois sombre des murs.  
Cependant, un détail mit fin à la contemplation des lieux de Derek. Un détail pourtant banal dans un tel endroit, qui lui chatouilla les narines. Dans un coffee shop, on y sert… du café. Et Derek n'aime pas le café. Depuis toujours, il est un homme de thé. Et de tisane même, au grand damne de sa sœur ainée qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer gentiment de lui. Thé vert, thé noir, thé blanc, aromatisé à la pêche, aux agrumes, aux fleurs violettes ou à la pomme. Mais pas un homme de café. Définitivement pas. Cet arrière goût amer et cette âpreté sur la langue ne lui avait jamais plu.  
Un second détail sorti Derek de ses rêveries, sous la forme de la voix fluette et enjoué d'un jeune serveur apparu sous son nez tandis qu'il détaillait les alentours.

-Bonjour Monsieur, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Derek cligna des yeux deux fois et reporta son attention sur l'immense carte des consommations, promettant monts et merveilles… à base de café. Cappuccino, Frappuccino, Macchiato, Café Latte, et autres breuvages aromatisé à la vanille, au caramel ou au chocolat. Mais uniquement du café. Et Derek n'aime pas le café.

-Umh…, il soupira et baissa les yeux vers sont serveur qui attendait patiemment la commande, C'est-à-dire que…

Sa phrase resta en suspend.

Derek n'aime pas le café.

Devant lui se tenait le propriétaire de la voix suave qui attendait qu'il se décide. Un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, à la peau laiteuse mais aux pommettes rosies par la chaleur qui dégagent les machines. Des grains de beauté parsèment son cou et ses bras, et de ce que Derek peut voir, sans être un Vin Diesel, ce garçon était musclé, finement, avec des bras et des épaules qui trahissent un entraînement régulier.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur laissant entrevoir ses dents parfaitement alignées, rehaussées de fines lèvres rouges qui bientôt formèrent une moue compréhensive, Oh je vois, vous n'êtes pas un habitué, je vous laisse regarder la carte alors ! Conclu-t-il avec un regard pétillant en glissant derrière son oreille son stylo qu'il tenait jusque là.

Et ce n'était pas la peau d'albâtre du serveur, ni ses constellations de grains de beauté ou bien même ses lèvres couleur pomme d'amour qui perdirent Derek dans ses songes, mais ce fut bien ces deux orbes scintillantes, mordorés et profondes, envoutantes, couleur café. Deux perles marrons foncés, dont les reflets semblaient onduler dans la lumière tamisée de l'échoppe. Couleur café.

Et Derek n'aime PAS le café.

Il se racla la gorge imperceptiblement

-Je vais prendre…

Le serveur passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns déjà négligemment coiffés/décoiffés et attrapa son stylo. Un autre sourire, et des yeux qui se plissent, rieurs, autour de ces deux prunelles couleur café.

Et Derek n'aime pas le café… Une dernière vérification à la carte… Un regard au serveur… Derek n'aime pas le café… Du tout. Et surtout pas celui dans lequel il va se noyer dans deux secondes s'il ne détourne pas les yeux…

Un haussement d'épaule qui se veut jem'enfoutiste

-Faites moi un truc simple. Votre spécialité. Déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus neutre qui parti imperceptiblement dans les aigues contre son gré.  
-Un macchiato pour le charmant indécis ! Clama alors le serveur en se dirigeant vers les machines et en indiquant du doigt à Derek un endroit pour s'asseoir.

Le bout des oreilles lui chauffe et il sent ses joues qui le picotent. C'est qu'il fait chaud dans cette boutique non ?

L'histoire ne dit pas si Derek vint à aimer le café. Mais on m'a raconté qu'il revint souvent se perdre dans les iris foncés d'un certain serveur …

* * *

Voilà... Ne faites pas les étonnés je vous avais dit que c'était sans prétention et pas l'OS de l'année ! Toutefois je reste ouverte à toute critique, constructive (cela va de soi ?). Si jamais une coquille s'est encore glissé entre les lignes, faites le moi savoir également !  
J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu, j'espère pouvoir reposter de temps en temps quelques OS comme ça lorsque l'idée et l'envie m'en prends ! Je répondrais avec plaisir à vos messages et reviews s'il y en a !  
Merci encore d'avoir lu, et bonne journée à vous  
Sterekement votre !


End file.
